This Year Will Be Different
by Kris6
Summary: It'll take a year's worth of holidays to get Cameron and Thirteen together. Sequel of sorts to "Ringing in the New Year".
1. Valentine's Day

**This Year Will Be Different**

**Disclaimer**: If they were mine, you would be watching this, not reading it.

**Summary**: It'll take a year's worth of holidays to get Cameron and Thirteen together.

**Spoilers**: Only up until _Last Resort_. There is a brief reference to Spencer from _Lucky Thirteen _as well.

**Pairing**: Thirteen/Cameron

**A/N**: Sequel to _**Ringing in the New Year**_. Each chapter will be one major holiday.

**A/N2**: Chase and Cameron aren't together…and neither are Foreman and Thirteen (_**hate!**_)

**A/N3**: I am aware that it is kind of short considering the holiday it's written for. However, since this takes place before there is any relationship between them my hands were kind of tied.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter One- Valentine's Day**

After getting a day's worth of Friday the 13th jokes thrown at her, Thirteen had been more than happy to abandon the rest of the team upstairs for the refuge of the ER. It's not like they were in the middle of a case anyways.

Once she finishes stitching up the hand of a man whose foray into cooking went awry, the brunette takes off her gloves and grabs his chart before making her way back to the Nurse's Station.

"I don't know if it's good luck or bad luck to have you down here on a Friday the 13th," an amused voice muses from behind the young doctor.

Remy rolls her eyes good-naturedly as she turns around. "Dr. Cameron, unless you plan on stitching all of these people up yourself, you should consider it good luck," she smirks, folding her arms across her chest.

"Duly noted," Allison chuckles in response. "So, what brings you down here…aside from the ambiance?" She questions.

"An attempt to escape House and his 'Friday the Thirteenth' jokes," Hadley pointedly answers in response to the other woman's joking greeting.

The blonde laughs at this. "Okay, I can take a hint. I never took you to be the 'subtle' type though. House says that you can be pretty direct with what you want," she states, unconsciously mirroring the words that Spencer had said to House several months ago.

Remy catches the similarity in phrasing and her smile falters slightly. "I better get going. Sick people and all," she waves vaguely at the chaos around them.

"Right, of course," Allison replies, stepping out of the other doctor's way and wondering why the sudden shift in her mood.

The blonde frowns at Thirteen's departure. Ever since their kiss on New Year's, the brunette has certainly been a little more friendly and open with her. There isn't the awkwardness between them that was present when Allison first became involved with Chase. She shakes off the thoughts and turns to tend to the man bleeding from his head that just entered the ER.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**8:10 pm**

Having _**finally **_finished her paperwork, Allison finds herself in the locker room preparing to leave for the day. She allows her mind to wander towards a certain dark-haired doctor who helped out in the ER today. However, before those thoughts can get too graphic, the locker room door swings open and in steps the object of the blonde's musings.

"Hey," Cameron greets with a smile.

Thirteen appears startled, too lost in thought to have noticed the other woman sitting on the bench. "Oh, hey," she responds in kind as she goes to her locker, conveniently located four lockers down from the ER doctor's.

"Thanks for the help in the ER today," Allison says, more for something to fill the silence than anything else.

"Well, between the ER and the clinic, I prefer the ER," Remy shrugs in response, a smile playing on her lips.

The older doctor seems to ponder this for a moment, her brows furrowing. She struggles to figure out the benefit of working in the stressful chaos of the ER over the relative calm of the clinic. "Why? Because you were taken hostage from the clinic last November?" She wonders.

Remy chuckles and shakes her head slightly. "No. The company in the ER is better," she smiles, giving the other woman a lingering look.

At the sly compliment, Allison averts her eyes and blushes as she tries to form a coherent sentence. "So, what are you doing tomorrow for Valentine's Day?" She finds herself asking.

"The usual: giving stitches to idiots who play with hacksaws, setting broken bones, and convincing hypochondriacs that they have a headache and not a brain tumor," the brunette shrugs easily, seemingly not bothered by the fact that she's spending, what is supposed to be the most romantic day of the year, working in the ER.

"That sounds like a hell of a date," Cameron muses, trying to keep her tone serious.

Thirteen arches an eyebrow at the other woman's tone before seeing the mischievous glint in the other woman's eyes. "Apparently you've never dated me then," she points out earnestly.

"Not that I seem to recall," Allison replies, tilting her head to the side as if in thought. "However, if it involves stitches, broken bones, and brain tumors, well, I have to say that I am more than a little curious," she gamely adds, unsure what even compelled her to do so.

Hadley is the first to break as she begins to laugh. "Have a good night Dr. Cameron," she says before closing her locker and heading towards the door.

"You too Dr. Hadley," the blonde nods kindly. Remy glances back towards the other woman and smiles at the fact that she referred to her using her real name. Allison returns the smile.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Valentine's Day, 3:15 pm**

Thirteen sighs as she exits an exam room before removing her gloves and throwing them violently into a nearby trashcan. She scowls at whoever dares to give her an odd look. The brunette just finished stitching up some idiot that decided to dress up as Superman in some sexual role-playing game with his girlfriend. He decided to try and 'fly' by holding onto the ceiling fan as it was spinning. The results weren't pretty and one could understand the young doctor's irritation.

"Somebody is having a bad day," a certain blonde ER doctor notes as Hadley walks by.

"You know, I always thought Friday the 13th was supposed to be unlucky and not the day after," the other woman vents.

"I heard about Superman," Cameron winces in sympathy, her eyes being drawn to a fresh, crimson splotch on the younger doctor's light blue shirt.

Remy's gaze follows that of the other woman's and settles on the blood stain on her shirt. "Well, red _**is **_the signature color of the Valentine's Day," she grumbles humorlessly.

"You look like you could use a break to change your shirt and scream into a pillow or something," the blonde informs Thirteen, who takes a look around the ER and finds that it has at least settled down some. "It'll be fine," she smiles reassuringly.

"Thanks," the brunette smiles gratefully as she turns to head towards the locker room.

"And Remy…" Allison trails off to get the brunette's attention. "Happy Valentine's Day," she finishes with a sincere smile.

"You too Allison," the younger doctor replies with a smirk and a shake of her head as she exits the ER and makes her way to the locker room.

Opening her locker, Thirteen sighs mournfully at the destruction of another of her shirts due to some kind of bodily fluid at the hospital. As she shrugs off her lab coat and blindly reaches for a spare shirt, her hand hits something foreign in the locker. Now paying attention, she actually looks in and a genuine smile crosses her face.

The dark-haired doctor can't help but smirk at the small card with a picture of a bashful looking Care Bear with the words 'For Someone Beary Special' printed above it. She opens the card and reads the handwritten note inside. _Here's to dates that don't include broken bones and stitches._ The name written at the bottom doesn't surprise her, but brings another smile to her face.

As she goes to place the card safely back in her locker, she spots a small red cardboard box, no bigger than a deck of cards. At the sight of the familiar heart print, she chuckles and shakes her head, quickly changing her shirt and putting her lab coat back on.

Remy opens the box of the candy 'Sweethearts' and pops a few into her hand, closing the box and putting it in one of her pockets. She looks down into her hand to read the little messages on them as she makes her way back to the ER. The first two she reads simply say 'Puppy Love' and 'Charm Me'.

As if on cue, Hadley glances up as soon as she enters the ER and locks eyes with the blonde who signed the Valentine's Day card and somehow managed to break into her locker earlier today. Thirteen can't suppress the smile that instantly comes to her face. It's a smile that's just as easily returned by Dr. Cameron.

Even from the other side of the ER, Remy is unable to miss the blush creeping up the blonde's face. This only serves to widen her grin and when a new patient manages to tear the blonde woman's attention from her, Remy can't help but feel like maybe today hasn't been such a waste after all. With a thoughtful smile, she pops the candies into her mouth, grabs a new file, and gets back to work.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Just so you know, I feel like a total sellout for caving and writing a Valentine's Day story at all. Although, the fact that this is intended to be a holiday-themed chapter fic kind of softens the blow. I mostly updated my other two stories today because I like to post chapters to multiple stories at the same time…because I am a lazy bastard.

I actually have all of the chapters for this story mapped out. It looks like there will be ten chapters, each celebrating a different holiday. This is going to be kind of a fun story…minimal angst. That being said, I am on the fence on whether or not to include chapters centered on their birthdays. Let me know what you think.

Don't worry, you won't have to wait until the end of the year for this to be finished. I'll just do them in between other chapters for other stories if I have time. Also, just so you know, some chapters, obviously will be varying in length…some may be kind of short, which is unfortunate because I hate writing short chapters. Other chapters will be medium in length and other may be long. It depends on the holiday. Make sure to check out my profile for story updates and such.


	2. St Patrick's Day

**Spoilers!**: None after _Last Resort_! Yay, no 2009 Foreteen/drug trial drama!

**A/N**: Another short, fun chapter. It's kind of nice to get a break from all the angst of _**Taking Risks**_. And to think that I always told myself that I would never write fluff for this pairing.

**A/N2**: We get to catch a glimpse of Thirteen knowing a lot of useless information about a holiday too.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter Two- St. Patrick's Day**

**10:45 am**

After hooking up the team's patient with rifampicin to treat his suspected TB, Remy finds herself with some extra time on her hands. She decides to go to the break room to escape from her coworkers. In her distracted state, Thirteen passes by the ER unaware of the blonde doctor watching her walking by with a mischievous twinkle in her eyes.

The dark-haired doctor rolls back and forth impatiently on her heels as she waits for the elevator to reach the first floor. While she pays no mind to the person that steps up beside her to wait for the elevator, she _**does **_notice the slight pinch on her upper arm.

"The hell?" Hadley questions irritably as she snaps her head to the side to glare at the woman beside her.

Allison smiles innocently. "It's St. Patrick's Day," she offers as an explanation.

"I am aware of that," Remy replies slowly, not sure what the other woman is up to, as she idly rubs her abused arm.

"It's St. Patrick's Day and you aren't wearing green. I am just doing my duty as devoted fan of holiday traditions by pinching you, as is required by this holiday. I didn't _**want **_to, I _**had **_to," Cameron shrugs with a grin plastered to her face as the elevator reaches their floor and opens its doors.

Remy rolls her eyes as she follows the blonde into the elevator. She is all too aware of how much the other woman keeps to her holiday traditions, if the events of New Year's Eve and Valentine's Day are anything to go by.

"Just so you know, green is the color most associated with Ireland and _**not**_ St. Patrick," Hadley says in a scholarly tone as she hits the button for the third floor.

"And what color _**is **_associated with St. Patrick, then?" The unconvinced blonde challenges.

"Blue," Remy smirks back.

"_**Right**_," Cameron drawls. "Then what's with the green?" She questions with an arched eyebrow.

"St. Patrick used a shamrock, which has three leaves, to explain the Holy Trinity. Shamrocks, as I'm sure you know, are green," Thirteen further explains, saying the last part teasingly.

"So?" Allison furrows her brows as they arrive on the third floor, still not quite understanding why green would trump blue for this holiday.

"Despite popular belief, in Ireland St. Patrick's Day is a religious holiday and not a drinking holiday. Wearing green in Ireland is a sign of Irish nationalism or loyalty to Irish Catholicism. Wearing blue honors St. Patrick more than wearing green..but not many people actually know that," the taller woman continues the history lesson as they make their way towards the break room, the brunette never thinking to question why the other woman is following her.

"How do you even know all of this?" Allison asks, wondering how anyone could know so much obscure information on this holiday.

Remy holds the door to the break room open for the blonde to enter first. "I actually _**am**_ Irish…and I'm not just saying that as an excuse to drink," she chuckles, following the other woman into the room.

Cameron seems to be taking the information in before turning her attention back to her companion. "Okay then, Smartass, all that being said, I was still allowed to pinch you because you aren't wearing blue either. And your eyes don't count," she grins triumphantly, making sure to cover her bases with the brunette's eye color.

Thirteen responds with an arched eyebrow as she takes one side of her white lab coat and pulls it back to reveal her dark blue suspenders. "Damn," Allison sighs despite the smile tugging at the corners of her lips.

"Now what?" Remy asks with an amused expression on her face as she allows the jacket to fall back to where it was hanging before.

The ER doctor ponders this for a moment. "Is it true that House gave you guys tomorrow off so that he can celebrate in a bar and avoid coming in hung-over?" She slyly asks the other woman.

"Yeah," Thirteen answers slowly, her brows furrowed in confusion over the change of subject.

"Well, I was just wondering if you're such a purist of this, apparently religious, holiday that you wouldn't want to join me for a drink after work?" Allison inquires with a sweet smile as she steps closer to the taller doctor.

Remy can barely contain the grin threatening to appear on her face. "I think I can be willing to make an exception," she agrees with a nod. "After all, you did assault me without cause downstairs. You kind of owe me," she throws in with a teasing laugh.

"Of course. It would be only fair," the blonde nods solemnly, regardless of her giddy smile, as she tugs on one of the brunette's dark blue suspenders that got them into this position. She is secretly thankful for them.

Allison looks up from the suspender and the two women lock eyes. Moments later, their eyes flutter closed as they begin to draw their faces in and-

"Damn," the ER doctor mutters against Thirteen's lips as her pager goes off, alerting her of an emergency downstairs.

"Ditto," Remy agrees to the older woman's cursed sentiment as she pulls back slightly.

"So, I'll see you later," Cameron says quietly even though it sounds more like a question.

"Count on it," Hadley replies, returning the smile that instantly found its way to the other woman's face as she says this. She watches the blonde make her way out of the break room and back to work.

One phrase immediately comes to the brunette's mind: Luck of the Irish. Remy chuckles in amusement as she decides to forgo hanging out in the break room in favor of seeing if she can help out in the ER…strictly for work purposes, of course.

As soon as the door clicks closed for good, House grins with delight. Having been laying on the couch when the pair came in, he had remained unseen during the part of their conversation occurring in the room. He is infinitely thankful for his continued good luck in regards to witnessing the Sapphic encounters of his favorite employee and his favorite _**ex**_-employee. Closing his eyes again, he has a feeling that his dreams are going to get a _**lot **_more interesting.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

This chapter was short and sweet, wasn't it? It was pretty easy to write because this is just a fun story. I'll even admit that I enjoy writing their banter in this chapter. Bonus: a little bit of a history lesson thrown in to facilitate the hookup. Also, Olivia Wilde is actually Irish...so it all works out. I even got the chance to include my favorite non-character of the show: Thirteen's beloved suspenders (I am a fan of them, what else can I say?).

Don't be too upset that they didn't get together because the story summary even says that it'll take a year to get them together. This is only March…nine more months to go. Of course, I actually had to include House being in the right place at the right time…just like in the end of _**Ringing in the New Year**_.

So, if birthdays are to be included, that would mean that I'd have to make up when Cameron and Thirteen's birthdays actually take place. I was planning on using the actresses' real birthdays, but Olivia Wilde's birthday is March 10th (7 days before St. Patrick's day and this chapter) and Jennifer Morrison's birthday falls on April 12th (same day as Easter/chapter 4). I would like to spread them out more. Suggestions (other than the fact that I am a loser for doing all of this research)?

Also made a few minor updates on my profile. As always, reviews are welcomed and encouraged.


	3. April Fool's Day

**A/N**: I like being able to write a fun story for _House_. This chapter is no exception.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter Three - April Fool's Day**

**9:50 am**

Allison Cameron is pissed off. No, scratch that. She is positively _**livid**_. Paying no mind to the confused expression on the half-naked brunette standing in the middle of her office, the ER doctor throws open her office door and makes her way to the elevator. The blonde strides purposefully to the Diagnostics Office on the second floor of the hospital.

"House!" Allison barks accusingly at her former boss, her face red with anger and embarrassment.

"Well Cameron, to what do we owe the pleasure?" The older man calmly questions, arching an amused eyebrow at the blonde.

"I think you know damn well what I'm talking about," the ER doctor snaps, pointedly ignoring Thirteen, unable to look at her without noting the similarities in appearance to those of the woman she left in her office.

"I don't have the slightest idea. Care to enlighten me?" The other man grins, enjoying watching his former employee squirm.

"I'm talking about you hiring a prostitute to come to my office this morning and try to…_**perform**_," Allison explains, her anger turning to embarrassment when Foreman smirks while Taub and Kutner laugh. In her rage, she forgot that she had an audience of more than just House.

"Judging by the look on your face, he-"

"It was a _**she**_," the ER doctor cuts her former boss off, convinced that he's just screwing with her at this point. With her last declaration, she chances a glance over towards Thirteen and notices the brunette's body shaking as she tries to contain her amusement. "It's not funny!" She practically whines, her face turning a deeper shade of red.

"Of course not," Hadley manages to gasp out quickly before covering her mouth with her hand to release a short laugh, tears stinging her eyes as she does so.

"Ugh!" Cameron groans before turning on her heel and leaving, knowing that the other man would never fess up to hiring a prostitute that looks like Remy to come to her office. Actually, her visit only cemented the fact that the pretty woman downstairs has nothing on the gorgeous brunette _**upstairs**_. She runs her fingers nervously through her hair as she reenters the elevator.

Back in the Diagnostics Office, House turns to the female member of his current team. "You hired a hooker for Cameron?" He asks with an amused and lecherous grin.

"Wasn't me," Thirteen denies with an easy shrug. "Could have been you or Chase for all I know."

"I'm sure that-"

"Come on, House. April Fool's pranks aren't really Thirteen's style. She's way too serious to…" Kutner trails off weakly upon seeing the other woman quirk a threatening eyebrow at him.

"Right," House reluctantly agrees before turning back to the patient's file.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**1:45 pm**

Remy is sitting alone in the lab doing cultures for the team's patient of the week. She is enjoying the relative quiet of the lab, the only sounds being the hums of some of the various machines running. Judging by some horror stories from some of the other members of the hospital personnel of April Fool's Days passed, she is glad to be out of House's immediate sphere of influence.

"Hey, Stranger," a voice sounds from the doorway behind the brunette, causing her to jump.

"Damn it, you scared me!" Hadley blurts out as she turns to face the person who dared to intrude on her solitude.

"Sorry," Allison chuckles as she steps into the lab and approaches the other woman. "I was just walking by and I saw you sitting in here by yourself," she answers the unasked question of her presence in the room.

"It's fine," Thirteen sighs as she leans back to stretch, remaining seated in the rolling office chair. "I'm just set on avoiding House today…at all costs. Then again, he may have just put all of his energy towards trying to humiliate you this morning so I may be safe," she smirks at the blonde ER doctor.

"It wasn't funny," Cameron rolls her eyes as she takes a seat across from the younger woman.

"Of course not," Remy replies in a failed attempt to humor the blonde, still leaning back in her chair, her feet resting on the metal bar underneath the table.

"It wasn't. I mean, he hired a hooker to come into my office that looked a lot like…" Allison snaps her mouth shut as she realizes what she was about to reveal and to whom.

"Come on. Who did she look like? Cher? Barbara Walters?" Thirteen chuckles at the mental images. If the blonde's disturbed reaction this morning is any indication, the prostitute must have been quite traumatizing.

"She wasn't a beast or anything," Cameron rolls her eyes with a smile, enjoying their comfortable banter.

"Tell me then," Remy tries again with her most charming smile being utilized as backup.

"She looked a lot like you," the ER doctor quietly confesses.

For her part, Hadley doesn't need to say anything to express her shock, the fact that she managed to wobble on the back two rolling wheels of her chair before toppling over in a spectacular fashion is evidence enough of her surprise.

Allison quickly gets to her feet and goes over to the other side of the table. "Are you okay?" She asks, concerned as the brunette struggles to her feet.

"Uh…" Remy pauses as she places a hand to the back of her head and glances at the fallen chair. "Fine, just a little dazed," she finally answers.

"Did you hit your head or something?" Cameron wonders at the glazed expression on the taller woman's face and the way she has her hand on her head.

The question seems to shake Remy back to reality and she frowns before comprehending what the blonde is talking about. "I'm not dazed from the fall…just the stuff that came before that. I could have sworn you said that the hooker looked like me," she chuckles softly to herself.

"I _**did **_say that," the shorter woman confirms.

"Well…that's kind of awkward," Thirteen announces obviously, seeming to be mulling over something.

"I'm sure this was House trying to fulfill his own fantasies and freak me out at the same time," Cameron tries to diffuse the situation.

"If your shit-fit in the Diagnostics Office was anything to go by, I would say that it worked," Remy muses quietly, almost hurt at the implication that the blonde would be so horrified at the notion of them together.

"No, that was-"

Yet another conversation between the pair is ruined by the sound of a pager going off. Hadley's shoulders sag slightly as she realizes that it's her own. "I have to go," she sighs regretfully.

"Okay," the other woman nods sullenly, upset that she didn't get a chance to correct the brunette's assumptions.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**6:10 pm**

Remy is feeling significantly more irritable towards her boss than usual as she makes her way into the locker room downstairs. After leaving the lab, she confronted House about the whole 'hooker' fiasco or, as he preferred to call it, 'Whoregate 2009'. Needless to say, the conversation didn't have the results she was hoping for. Obviously ready to go home, Thirteen swings her locker door wide open so she can get her things and leave.

These tentative plans are put on hold when she finds a cream colored business card, with _Sugar Daddy's Escort Service_ printed on it in gold lettering, taped to the inside of her locker. She plucks it off the door and turns the card around. With a smirk, Remy reads the bubbly handwriting scrawled on the back. _'Ha, ha. Very funny 13.'_

"I didn't expect it to have been you," a feminine voice says from the entrance to the locker room.

Holding the card up between two fingers for the other woman to see, Remy arches an eyebrow. "Then how did you find out?" She wonders, clearly intrigued.

"Well…" Allison begins as she enters the locker room more fully as she approaches the brunette. "While a clever prank, it had none of House's usual trademarks," she starts with her explanation.

"Like what?" Remy questions with amusement, relaxing since the other woman doesn't appear angry at all.

"If he had ever managed to put so much thought into a prank like this, he would have installed a camera," Cameron informs the younger woman.

"So I was the default option?" Thirteen asks, not sure if she follows the other doctor's logic.

"You don't come off as being a practical joker," is the honest reply and Hadley merely nods, sparing the other woman the glare she shot Kutner for saying the same thing earlier. "When I came back to my office after my little 'shit-fit', the _**escort**_ was gone, but she left the card," she continues, using Remy's earlier description of her behavior this morning and indicating the card in the brunette's hand.

"Okay Nancy Drew, then what?" Thirteen smirks, enjoying the tale of the other woman's investigative skills.

"I called the number on the card and they couldn't give me any personal information about whoever made the request. All they would say is that a woman called a week ago…and an older man called three days ago to 'modify' the request to someone fitting your physical description," Allison leans against the locker with a smug smile.

"Okay then, how did you know it was me? And, how did House even find out about it in the first place?" The last question the one _**really **_plaguing Thirteen.

"I went to the hospital's Wizard of Oz, of course," is the grinned response.

"And what did Cuddy have to say?" Hadley chuckles, rolling her eyes.

"That she was surprised that anyone that worked for House would _**ever **_come to ask for her permission for _**anything**_…especially if it involved an April Fool's prank and a hooker," Cameron can't contain her laughter as she imagines how _**that **_conversation played out.

Remy rolls her eyes. "First of all, it's an _**escort**_ and not a hooker. Secondly, I can't believe Cuddy sold me out like that," she gripes playfully.

"Oh, big time because she also must have said something to House for him to know about it," Allison agrees. "And, for the record, I wasn't upset because the 'escort' looked like you, I was more upset because she _**wasn't**_ you," she eases the other woman's earlier concerns from the lab.

"That's good news," Remy flirts back as she begins to shed her lab coat, finally preparing to gather her things for the night. She looks over and notices the frown on the blonde's face. "What's wrong?" She asks.

"You're not wearing suspenders," Cameron points out in disappointment.

"You like my suspenders?" Thirteen questions with amusement and surprise.

"I _**love **_your suspenders," the ER doctor admits openly.

"Well then, I guess I'll have to keep that in mind," the brunette makes a mental note to never leave home without a pair of suspenders…just in case.

Cameron simply smirks as she steps right into the taller woman's personal space. "So, Smartass, do you happen to have another history lesson about _**this **_holiday too?" She jokingly inquires.

Despite knowing that the other woman isn't serious, Remy decides to humor her anyways. "It's origins are actually pretty obscure, but there may be a reference to it in _The Canterbury Tales_. An early theory-"

Allison isn't particularly interested in the origins of April Fool's Day. This is made all the more apparent when she prevents the brunette from explaining it by pulling her in for a kiss. Without the aid of the suspenders, Allison is forced to bring the other woman closer by using her belt loops instead and, while still nice, just isn't the same.

Obviously, Remy also isn't particularly interested in explaining the origins of the holiday. This certainly explains why she doesn't put up a fight when the blonde doctor begins to kiss her against the lockers.

"Oh!" The startled sound sending both women crashing back down to Earth as they pull apart and look towards the interloper. "Hey, don't stop on my account. You may continue Lesbians," House gives them his permission to go on.

"Ugh," Remy groans as she slams her locker shut, grabbing her bag as she does so.

"Jackass," Allison grumbles as she regains her bearings as well. Both women simply push past him in the doorway, knowing that the mood is completely ruined.

"What?!" House calls after them, wondering what he did wrong and mourning the loss of his string of good luck regarding the two female doctors.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Another fun chapter…and the suspenders even got a pretty big shout-out near the end. I think this is the longest chapter in this series so far…which isn't saying much.

Sorry folks, no history lesson this time around, but I'd like to think that there was a little bit of humor in there. I don't particularly like including the other characters in this story (with the exception of House), but I think it kind of worked here.

So, chapter thirteen of _**Taking Risks**_ is up if you're interested. Also, I did a pretty big cleanup on my profile…even added a new upcoming story to the list. Don't forget to let me know what you think of this chapter…if you want.


	4. Easter

**A/N**: This one isn't too long.

**A/N2**: I totally realized that I have a lot take place in the locker room in this story…even most of _**Ringing in the New Year**_ took place in the locker room. Chapter two is the only chapter that it wasn't a location. Hmm…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter Four - Easter**

Thirteen enters the locker room for a clean shirt. As per usual, one of the Clinic patients managed to get it dirty. She's just happy that it was just grape juice and not some kind of bodily fluid this time. Her thoughts are completely derailed once she spots the sole occupant of the locker room on the bench.

It isn't even the fact that it's Cameron in the locker room that has her at a loss for words, they always run into each other in the locker room. Instead, Hadley is reduced to idiot status by what the other woman is _**doing**_.

Sitting innocently on the bench, the blonde is eating a Cadbury Crème Egg. More specifically, she is holding the remaining half of the egg and licking out the sweet filling slowly and intently, a blissful look on her face. She is ignorant of what her simple and carefree actions are doing to the other woman in the room who's presence she isn't even aware of yet.

Remy unconsciously licks her lips as she watches the ER doctor's tongue dip into the crème and bring it back into her mouth, clearly savoring the taste. She releases an involuntary moan as the other woman flicks her tongue out to catch some of the filling that stuck to her top lip.

At the noise, Cameron turns her attention to the doorway in surprise. Upon discovering the voyeur's identity, she visibly relaxes. She smirks at the longing expression on the brunette's face and deliberately misinterprets it's meaning.

"Good, huh?" The blonde questions vaguely, snapping Thirteen's attention to her face.

"What?" The younger doctor asks with a blush, her voice coming out in a higher pitch than she would like. She clears her throat awkwardly.

"Cadbury Eggs? They're good," Allison clarifies with a smile, amused at the other woman being thrown off her game a little.

"Yeah, they are," Hadley agrees, her eyes seeming to have more than a little trouble looking above the other doctor's mouth.

"Want one?" The shorter of the two inquires as she stands up and goes to her locker, breaking eye contact.

With the other woman's attention at her locker, Remy is finally able to will herself to move into the locker room. She stops just in front of her own locker, which is only a few down from the older doctor's.

Peeking into the open locker, Thirteen can't help but arch an amused eyebrow. "Did you mug the Easter Bunny or something?" She is unable to resist asking upon seeing several of the chocolate eggs stashed in there.

"Ha, ha. These things are the best part of this whole holiday," Cameron rolls her eyes, smiling nonetheless, as she hands over one of the red and blue foil-wrapped candies.

As Hadley reaches out to take the egg from the blonde, she brushes her hand casually against the other woman's. In fact, neither doctor even bothers to try and pull her hand back as they grin stupidly at one another.

Unfortunately, Thirteen's cell phone shatters the pleasant atmosphere as it buzzes to alert her to a new text message. With a sigh, she takes out her phone and finds that it's from House. A mischievous smile takes over her features as she reads the text, piquing the ER doctor's curiosity.

The brunette flips her phone shut before turning around and swiftly entering her locker combination. She is careful to place the Cadbury Egg safely on the folded up shirt that she had intended on changing into before entering the locker room. Before slamming her locker shut, she grabs something else from it and shoves it in one of the pockets of her white lab coat.

"I'm sorry, but I have to get going," she apologizes, genuinely remorseful for having to leave, but knowing that it will be almost worth it given the nature of House's latest errand.

"Okay," Allison simply nods as she watches the brunette leave, confusion written all over her face.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cameron doesn't exactly know why she is in the Pediatric Ward of the hospital. When she got over her shock of being ditched in the locker room, she finally headed out to find the other woman. Seeing no sign of Thirteen, she asked one of her nurses, who sent her in this general direction. Now, looking into the play area for the children in less critical conditions, she can't help but think that she missed something.

"Hey," a surprised voice greets from behind the blonde doctor.

"Hey," Allison smiles as she turns around to face the subject of her search.

"What brings you down here?" Thirteen asks as she prepares to enter the play room.

"I was looking for someone," the ER doctor answers pointedly, taking a great deal of pleasure at the sight of the faint blush creeping up the other woman's cheeks. "What about you? Why are you down here in Pediatrics?" She can't help but ask, especially when she spots the camera in her hands, apparently the object the other woman grabbed from her locker before running out.

This elicits a laugh from the brunette. "Come on, I'll show you," she offers, ushering the older woman in before her.

Once they get into the main area of the playroom, Cameron remains confused for a moment before she realizes what is horribly out of place and the only thing that could warrant a camera. "Oh my _**god**_," she whispers to herself in amusement, trying to hold back her laughter.

"I know," Hadley nods in agreement. "Dr. Cuddy paged House to get one of us as a replacement since the other guy was a no-show and we didn't have a case," she explains as she holds up the digital camera and begins snapping pictures.

"And House paged you to get pictures for him," the blonde guesses, knowing her former boss well enough by now.

"I wouldn't normally obey one of his stupid requests, but this is just too good of an opportunity to pass up," Remy says, making sure to get as many shots as possible, as both women laugh.

On the other side of the room, Kutner hears the two women's laughter and looks over at them. With a scowl, he places his hands on his hips. "Come on Thirteen, is that really necessary?" He asks, pointing at the camera.

"Absolutely," Remy barely manages to breathe out at the image, resulting in the other two female doctors laughing even harder.

"Dr. Cameron, make her stop," Kutner whines to the ER doctor as they begin to settle down. This leads to another round of amusement from the duo.

"Stop, stop!" Allison gasps through her laughter, clutching at her side as she urges him to stop talking. "I can't even _**look **_at you right now," the blonde informs him, turning away. "We need to go," she giggles to the other woman, holding her arm to keep from falling over.

"That would be nice," Kutner agrees with the shorter of the two women.

"One more," Thirteen replies as she snaps one final shot before allowing the older woman to pull her out of the room.

"Let me see, let me see!" The blonde doctor begs to see the last photo the other woman insisted on taking.

Both women glance down at the small screen of the digital camera to find Kutner surrounding by children, glaring indignantly and pointing a threatening finger at them with his other hand on his hip. The hand on his hip is holding a large Easter basket. Oh, and he's dressed up as the Easter Bunny, complete with pink fur, a pastel purple belly, floppy ears and a bow tie.

"I want copies," Allison is barely able to gasp and Hadley nods emphatically before both women are set off once again by the image. They are forced to lean against one another to keep from collapsing to the floor in hysterics.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So, for those of you interested, I have the birthday situation all settled. I am simply setting their birthdays two months after the actresses' real birthdays. The first birthday chapter will be chapter six.

I almost decided to write chapter five to be Mother's Day because I thought that it would fit…that was _**before **_I remembered that Thirteen is only a mother in _**Taking a Chance**_ and _**Taking Risks**_. You know you've been writing a fan fiction story/series for too long when you forget that it isn't _**actually **_canon. But, I digress. I'll let you guess which holiday to expect for chapter five.

**FeelLikeRain**, sorry that this came so much sooner than your actual birthday. At least you didn't have to wait so long for this chapter, which is a definite plus…right?

Also, it's lame, but I actually laughed when I was writing the last half of this chapter. I was probably just too caught up with the mental image of Kutner trying to look pissed off while he's in a bunny suit. Hopefully you guys think it's at least a _**little **_funny too. If not, then don't worry because I already feel like a dork for writing this story in the first place, I won't take it personally.

Another side note, sorry about the lack of suspenders this chapter. I missed them too. **Wonderous**, I agree that my favorite outfit of Thirteen's was also from _You Don't Want to Know_ when she dropped the folder. I had to watch the scene five times to finally be able to concentrate enough to know what the hell they were all saying.

As always, if the inspiration strikes, send me a review to tell me what you think.


End file.
